Both Of You
by whedonite1113
Summary: One Shot, Two Requirements: Naomi recovers, Lots of sex.


"Emily!" Naomi called from the hallway as she pulled the front door closed behind her. Placing her briefcase by the coat rack she removed her fleece parka and tossed it haphazardly on the brass hook on the wall. "Emily!" she called again, hearing no reply nor sound of anyone moving in the flat. With an exasperated sigh she removed her black leather gloves and placed them on the vanity before crossing into the living room. Her eyes glanced around for her fiance but there was no sign or trace of her anywhere. The hallway adjoining the two rooms was dark which meant she wasn't in the bedroom either. "Where the fuck is she?" the woman mumbled to herself.

Reaching over to the top of the entertainment center she gathered the mail and crossed into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She didn't like the way most of the teas in New York tasted, and Emily had placed a special order to London which had yet to be delivered. That was fine. She had come home with the intention of filing the bills so she'd need to be awake for a few more hours anyway. Once the coffee maker was switched on the thermostat adjusted to accommodate the freezing bite in the apartment, Naomi sat at the table and began sorting through the envelopes.

"Mine, mine, mine," each one a hospital bill.

Cancer recovery wasn't cheap. But Emily had insisted. While all the resources in Manchester had failed, she had rung up some friends of hers in New York and found a specialist. Naomi had insisted there was nothing anyone anywhere could do. Terminal was terminal. But Emily Fitch never gave up on anything, least of all when it came to the woman she loved. And refused to live without. "Heaven can't have you," she'd said, "you're mine." So Naomi made the extremely painful and difficult journey to Manhattan. And after six months and four invasive experimental treatments...was alive. And Cancer free. For the last nine years.

Emily's internship had landed her a professional opportunity in the city, which was a good thing, considering the bills began flooding in the minute the two moved into the small apartment Emily's employ had managed to scrounge up for her. Slowly, Naomi's health returned. She and Emily fought more in that time than in the entirety of their relationship. If dealing with the chemo and crippling disease had been awful, healing from all of it was absolute torture. Naomi never failed to be in a sour mood, and on more than one occasion had jumped down Emily's throat for no good reason at all. Or some times with justifiable reason. Both could be stubborn mules when they were prodded too hard or too far. They'd nearly ended it altogether. Three times. But there would always be a word said, or a touch made, and it was if a lightening crack broke apart the tension in the air and they became a whirlwind of kisses and apologies.

In that way they'd remained forever seventeen. It was a pattern which worked for them all through the roughest of times, when Naomi was intolerable and Emily's patience was wearing thin. Somehow, even in a foreign city, there was always the rainfall of a lake, or the thudding music of an underground club, anything to remind them of why they'd come together in the first place. They were inevitable. And could overcome anything.

Opening another envelope, Naomi groaned as she surveyed the damage which had been made on this platinum card in particular. "Can't believe the landlord still takes this damn thing," she said as she reached across the table to a shoe box filled with papers. A particularly thick checkbook with dates and numbers was opened first. Emily had been given the latest advancement in computer technology to coincide with her job, but Naomi still insisted on keeping track of everything with pen and paper. Helped her to stay grounded, never under appreciate the magnitude of her life in numbers. Something she never paid attention to once upon a time, but now seemed. So visceral. So important.

She sighed as she compared the figures between her salary and Emily's commissionary paychecks. One scale definitely tipped further than the other. It wasn't that her lobbyist job wasn't helping Emily pay the bills. It's just that, out of political season, she was earning about as much as a waiter down on Skid Row. Once she was able to perform again, her new lease on life made her "stand-up" routines morph into something a lot more thoughtful, heartfelt, and eventually, yes political. Gone were the days where she was contracting her pussy out for the price of a Rhianna album and on were the minutes spent educating people about the raise in student loans and where greedy merchants and nay-sayers were robbing their own people blind while slipping it to their own secretary behind their wives back. Always done with a touch of sardonic bite and humor, like the speeches Naomi would give at uni. And it was during this time she'd caught the eye of Senator Raif, an independent candidate running for a selected seat in Congress. Naomi was quick to become his representative. "You've got tenacity. Zeal. And you're not afraid to use that dirty mouth of yours," he had said.

"In more ways than one," had been Emily's cheeky reply.

Now she was feeling utterly weighted with expense. The coffee pot finally percolated; Naomi poured a straight black cup. She hated the way it tasted, but she still refused to light up a cigarette to coincide with the bitter taste. She'd thrown her last pack out the day the doctor told her she'd gone into remission. Drank a lot less too. Given up on spliff altogether. "No taking risks," she'd promised Emily. For her. For Emily. And...for another reason...

The front door opened as Naomi's head practically slumped down to the kitchen table. Practically shooting out of her seat and walking into the kitchen, Naomi began firing away at the questions, "Where were you? I thought you'd be home by now, I've been sitting waiting for you for over an hour we were supposed to go over all of this paper work to file with the accountant tomorrow otherwise we'll never make tax season and, Emily-" the younger woman stood beaming in the hallway, her bag not even yet removed from her shoulder. Instead her eyes cast all over Naomi as if they were trying to decide if they wanted to break into laughter or consume the woman in front of her whole. "-Emily," she tried again, "are you listening to me? You could've texted? Called? Something? Left a note, I didn't think they needed you down at the studio until-" A piece of paper appeared in front of Naomi and the term White Oaks Medical Center appearing in the top left hand corner was enough to make Naomi nearly drop the cup of coffee she had inadvertently carried with her into the hallway. Setting the mug down on a nearby table, the older woman's fingers trembled, her lungs clenching as her watery eyes looked down to the words she already knew were printed on the page.

Through a choking sob she read the words in the narrow boxes: Emily Jane Fitch, 31, Pregnancy Test: Positive. Naomi bit her bottom lip as tears instantaneously spilled down her cheeks. They'd been trying for over two years and now...finally..._finally_...

Her knees buckled as a tremble took hold of the rest of her body and she whispered, "Jesus," as Emily wrapped her arms around her future wife. Naomi felt her chest rising and falling in quick succession as she squeezed the woman she loved closer to her. "Jesus Christ, Ems," she said again.

"I hope that's happy blasphemy," Emily quipped, the sound of oncoming tears evident in her own voice. Pulling back from the embrace just enough to capture Emily's lips with her own, Naomi's voice cracked as she replied against the kiss,

"Happy. So happy."

The paper fell to the couch, safe out of the way of Emily's immediate need to feel her hands against Naomi's skin. Since she had received the results in the doctor's office, she had thought of nothing else but getting home as fast as she could to be with the woman she loved. The woman who had fought her way back from so much to be here to share this with her, to build this family, and her want for nothing more in the world than to show her exactly how much she loved the idea of her new life. Tugging Naomi's shirt from where it was tucked into her dress pants, she began immediate work of the buttons. Naomi's soft voice chuckled into the smaller girl's mouth. "Hormones kicking in all ready?"

Foregoing the need to undo the rest carefully, Emily took two handfuls of the fabric between her fingers and popped the rest of the buttons in one tug. "Complaining?" she asked, pulling Naomi into her before turning them both so she could press Naomi's back against the hallway wall. Her breath exhaled into a deep moan from the tight press between Emily's hips and the wall, but Naomi smiled anyway.

"I love you," she said in a sudden burst of tender sincerity. Emily's arms stopped mid-pull from within her own jumper, as she paused and gaped at the woman beneath her. Slowly, she removed the woolen fabric over her head before straining just the tiniest bit on her tip-toes to press her lips level to Naomi's in a smooth, sensual kiss. Her fingertips draped over the other woman's jawline, as she whispered back,

"I'm having your baby, Naomi Campbell." There was a visible catch in Naomi's throat as she absorbed the words not just through her ears, but with her eyes, against her now bare chest and stomach, with every pore which stretches across her skin. It was a palpable fact about her life now. About their lives now. About their singular life now. And how it was expanded. Honestly, she thought once the depth of the fact hit her, if she ever heard Emily utter those words, it would terrify her. Scare her beyond thought. But now that it had actually happened, her entire core was filled with a warming comfort which brought tears to her eyes. Her hands wrapped around Emily's cheeks as she wrapped the other woman's lips tightly around her own. Their steps began their usual tango toward the staircase, never quite making it before they collapsed half-way up and began shedding clothes yet again. As if they were teenagers who couldn't wait to touch more of the other.

Naomi's back was pressed between the walls and the stairs as Emily's legs wrapped around the other woman's waist. Wetness pushed against Naomi's stomach as her teeth sought out Emily's nipple through her bra. Emily's mouth parted wide as a high-pitched exhale gasped into the air. The mane of Emily's hair draped down her back her head reclined further on her neck as Naomi's lips made their way up to her collarbone. Travelling further up, Emily's fingernails lightly clawed down Naomi's shoulders and arms as the other woman's kiss marked the sensitive dip just underneath her ear. "Fuck," Emily whispered, feeling herself instantly grow wetter as Naomi's lips sucked and bit at the tender spot beneath them.

Emily's hands ran up into Naomi's hair as she whispered in a hurried husky voice, "Bedroom. Now." Before her eyes could even open again, Naomi's hand wrapped around the banister and in some unforeseeable strain of force (mark it up to blood-pumping libido) pulled both she and Emily to their feet, Emily's legs sliding down to meet the steps in the process. Clutching Emily's fingers in her own, Naomi charged the way nosily up the steps. Luckily the bedroom door had the good sense to be open so when their bodies tried to meld together yet again, they weren't met with the rough white wood but instead were back to their tango of stepping forward and back, twirling one on the other as their lips caught, bit, and kissed everything which could be touched.

When her knees knocked the back of the bed, Emily pulled her lips out of the intimate embrace and smiled. "Why don't you fetch our package?" The little glint in her eye and slight head nod to the nightstand drawer made Naomi's eyebrow cock.

"Isn't that a bit of a cliche, Emily? I mean, really-"

"You're going to lecture me right now instead of slipping in and strapping on?" Naomi's mouth opened and closed, her eyes darting about a bit as momentarily contemplated which part of her brain was malfunctioning faster: the part which wanted nothing more than to fuck Emily with the not so little toy which was harnessed and prepped (to cut out the lag time of setting up), and the one which couldn't help but feel like they were involved in some horrible heterosexual penis envy trope during a time like this-

Emily's lips were quick to silence all thoughts as she took Naomi into her arms with a fervent kiss and laid her on the bed. Kissing down from her neck to her chest and then stomach the seductive curl of Emily's lips told of the woman's intent. "Fine. I was just giving you the chance to have the first go ahead."

"But-" Naomi tried to protest, finally having told her logical, not likely to get laid type A brain to shut it, but her head barely made it an inch off the mattress before Emily's fingers were pressed against the spot in her knickers where her clit had already begun to throb. "Jesusfuck," Naomi groaned as her head pushed further into the bed. Emily's fingers massaged in languid circles as her other free hand opened the drawer and removed what she was looking for. Keeping the rhythm she established, she listened to Naomi's increased breathing, and tried with every fiber of her being not to look up at the heaving chest just inches from her eyes. Her heart pounded with the sounds Naomi made at Emily's touch, but the woman knelt at the floor made quick work of her own knickers and slipped the harness on slowly.

This particular toy was designed for equal pleasure on both ends, and gave the wearer a definitive feeling of receiving what they were being given. Already insatiably wet from the foreplay on the stairs and now the ever growing noises of Naomi's growing climax, Emily shut her eyes and listened as her free hand now moved down to her own center. Flicking her swollen clit back and forth she did her best to mimic the actions she was giving Naomi, knowing this thing would fit inside a lot better if she could have at least one orgasm first. "Christ, Emily, I need you," Naomi gasped, "I need more of you."

Hoping it would be enough, Emily moaned as she slipped the extension inside, her walls immediately clamping down around the object. She then tightened the straps and crawled on top of Naomi, removing her fiance's knickers in the process. She kissed around Naomi's hips, her tongue drawing a line from "point A to point B" as goosebumps raised all over Naomi's skin. A pink flush of head coursed through Emily as Naomi's hips rose and the woman beneath her groaned, "Ems, please..."

Emily's lips lowered to the glistening ones beneath her. Her fingers lightly danced over the opening, playing with the soft path of brown which covered the entrance. Naomi might have caved in some of her values for politics, but she'd meant it when she said some feminist values were worth sticking to. Emily hardly minded, everything about Naomi was natural and right. Slowly using her thumb and forefinger she gently opened Naomi before her and drew her tongue languidly over Naomi's clit. The muscle moved up and down slowly, teasing the woman beneath her with each stroke. Naomi did her best to stay planted, but her hips bucked on more than one occasion against her will. She bit her lip and tugged at the covers, her knuckles whitening instantaneously. Emily's tongue flicked and tasted and relished in all the building of Naomi's climax. The whimpers coming from Naomi's throat were raising in pitch and her upper thighs began to shake. Her stomach started to contract and Emily knew she was going to come any second. Before she had a chance, Emily was momentarily cruel and removed her mouth from it's handiwork to crawl onto the bed and slip the harnessed dildo into Naomi. "Jesus!Fuck!Christ!Emily!Fuck!"

Emily braced herself up on either side of Naomi as her hips ground down into her. The contact pushed the toy deeper, causing them both to cry out. A brief pause allowed them to catch their breath as Naomi's legs wrapped around Emily's hips, and her hands were locked firmly at the remarkably toned shoulder blades of the younger woman. The tips of Naomi's fingers tightened as Emily's hips began a rhythm, with each thrust pushing against both of their g-spots simultaneously. The slow build was driving Naomi crazy and she wanted to feel even more of what Emily had to give. Bringing their lips crashing down, their bodies were flushed as Emily's knees moved beneath Naomi's hips, allowing her to continue to pump in and out of the woman beneath her.

Emily's stomach muscles tightened as she increased the speed in her hips, seeking to match the intoxicating taste of Naomi on her tongue. They both moaned into the kiss once Naomi's feet locked down around Emily's ankles, allowing her to bring her hips up pushing the toy further against Emily's most sensitive area. Emily's vision popped with dots at the heart-stopping push. Naomi couldn't help but twinkle out a smile. "Don't need the first go to make you the first to come," Naomi said in a throaty whisper, knowing the challenge would charge Emily on. And she couldn't've been more right.

Sitting up on her knees, Emily's hands wrapped around Naomi's waist as she used the balance to simultaneously lift and pull her against the thrusts she was executing. A strain of expletives rocketed out of Naomi's mouth as she ground her hips into each pull, bringing the toy hard against her own g-spot. Beads of sweat glistened atop Naomi's stomach as it tightened against each thrust Emily put to her. Locking eyes with the woman above her, Naomi watched the toy push in and out repetitively until Emily reached down and blocked her view by playing with her clit. Naomi's back arched almost completely off the bed as a long, loud cry echoed into her white, down sheets. "Oh fuck Emily, fuck, fuck I'm gonna come, shit, fuck, oh goooooood!" Naomi's body seized up as stars exploded in the back of her head and a blinding heat coursed through her veins.

She allowed herself one breath, and then two, before her knees wrapped around Emily's waist and flipped them over so Naomi was on top. Her hands pushed down against Emily's stomach as she pushed the end of the toy she knew was pressing against Emily's center against the spot Emily needed it most. "Fuck this won't take long," Emily gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moaned, "I almost came just from watching you." Naomi smiled as she tried to focus the roll of her hips to match the spot it needed to hit. Using one hand to keep them steady, she brought her other set of fingers to Emily's nipple and twisted and twirled it between her fingertips. "Fuck, fuck, Jesus fuck Naomi, goddammit, I love you, fuck."

"I love you too, Emily, goddammit I love you, so much," Naomi moaned. She felt the build of a second climax start in her center and she just hoped she could hold on long enough so that Emily could-

"Faster, Naomi, fuck...fuck me faster," Emily practically commanded, her hands gripping Naomi's hips as her lover continued to do just that.

"Emily, Emily I think I'm going to-"

"Me too-Christ,"

"Fuck!"

Bending down at the very last second, Naomi's mouth covered Emily's in a heated kiss as they came, the echo of their pleasure bleeding into one another as their lips mimicked what the very core of their being emitted. Their bodies shook and trembled for several seconds as Naomi remained atop Emily, their come down met in afterglow and after shocks, brought down step by step with continuous kisses and whispers of love and adoration.

Finally once they had caught their breath, they removed themselves from their dual love-making contraption, wrapped and placed aside to be cleaned a bit later. Pulling Naomi into her arms, Emily whispered, "Did I break your feminist brain?" Naomi giggled.

"Only a little." Her fingertips traced over the dip of curves of her fiance's stomach. She could imagine it swelling with the growing weeks and months. All the habits which were going to have to change. All the life decisions which were going to become more real. But right now, they were just Naomi and Emily again for a moment. Celebrating another milestone in their life.

"Thank you," Emily whispered as she ran her fingers through Naomi's hair, the words falling against a kiss atop the other woman's head.

"For?" Naomi felt her smile.

"Fighting your way back. So this is the life I could have with you." Naomi's arm pulled Emily closer as she replied,

"You made me fight. You made me brave." Lightly tapping just below Emily's navel, Naomi looked down where her future son or daughter was beginning to grow and added, "The both of you..."


End file.
